Conspicuous Lust
by mariofan48
Summary: When a foreigner moves to Japan, he finds out the time with his new friends will be full of erotic action with the two purple haired! Pure lemon Fanfic, very little story elements. Lucky Star Characters x OOC (Me, yes I am represented in this story with a character.) I decided to end this with only one chapter


**A/N: The context of this story is based off of my fantasies, that means that this will contain very little story elements, yep, it's gonna be all about the sweet lemon. My dirty teenage mind knows no bounds! :3 Vocabulary Words will be in bold, and at the end of this story there will be definitions available for all the bold words**

** Conspicuous Lust**

**The Twins**

Before you are made aware of my situation, let me give you some back story. My name is Chris, yeah, doesn't sound like a typical Japanese name, does it? That's because I recently left the U.S. to move to Japan. As soon as I got there though, I ended up meeting two girls that I took an immediate liking to. Konata, a blue haired otaku, and Kagami, a twin-tailed Tsundere. Our friendship has been growing rapidly since I first met those two... Since then we have been living in the same house with Kagami's fraternal twin, and one big breasted pinkette who I assumed was another one in their group of friends. At this point, you might be thinking "Lucky Bastard." but lemme tell you, it's as awesome as you think it is, and you should be jealous... These events have led me to where I am now. It's awkward though, to say the least.

I was lying on my bed in my room, having just finished another stressful day, I decided to relieve some of my stress. Afterwards, I still felt stressed though... I sighed as I turned around to face the door and was surprised as to who was in here with me. Kagami Hiiragi was standing in the doorway with a concerned look on her face. She stepped in and proceeded to close the door.

"Umm... Kagami-san? How long have you been standing there?" The twin-tailed Tsundere that I came to know so well had positioned herself between my legs... "Damn, this is embarrassing..." I whispered to myself as I could feel my face start to get flushed. Kagami was looking flushed as well.

"Well..." Kagami pondered. "I followed you around for most of the day, and to me, it looked like you were really weighing in the stress, as a friend I wanted to act as a sort of relief for you." Kagami had that glint in her eyes, almost like she was serious. Almost like she..._wanted something from me._

The bedroom we were in was entirely silent following that moment. Among the silence, I could barely hear Kagami say: "Well then, let's see what you got hidden in here, hmm?" The sound of Kagami unzipping my fly was what felt to me, like a sense of relief, and Kagami knew I was looking for one. Needless to say, my embarrassment increased...

"K-Kagami! C-cut it out...!" I said to her in protest. "But why?" She asked. "You're already so big and hard... I-is it because of me, Christopher-san?" I could see the blush expanding on her face as Kagami analyzed my body carefully "I'll have to take some responsibility for this..." At that moment, Kagami enveloped my member in her mouth. I let out a small yelp of pleasure and surprise.

I had to temporarily close my eyes from the pleasure I was feeling. "A-ah...! K-Kagami... Y-you... Y-your mouth... feels so good..." I could no longer hold in my moans, they erupted from my mouth as the sensation of lust overtook me, I wanted nothing more than to take Kagami and fuck her senseless... but fate had other plans... "K-K-Kagami... I c-can't hold it in anymore... I-I'm going to... c-cum...!" The stuttering in my voice simply made Kagami giggle, followed by her muffled voice filling the room. "Go ahead and release it where ever you want..." She said "I-I want to cum... in your mouth..." I told her.

So, in order to speed up the orgasm, she stimulated me with her breasts as she engulfed my tip in her mouth. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I ejaculated into Kagami's mouth, the excess of which landed on her breasts and clothing. However, my lust for Kagami remained as I panted heavily, I took a quick peek at the door, and noticed it was slightly ajar. Even though I'm 100% sure I saw Kagami close it. What shocked me even more, is that I saw Kagami's fraternal twin, Tsukasa peeking through the doorway. I noticed a wet spot on her panties and her face was that of pleasure.

"H-hey, Kagami..." I said. "It looks like you're sister gets off to watching you get screwed." I giggled as I pointed at the door. "A-a-ah... um... I-I'm so sorry!" Tsukasa squealed when she noticed that she had been spotted. What I saw Kagami do next was completely unexpected. "Oh, Tsukasa... come on..." She made a "come here" motion with her fingers. I'll never forget her face at that moment. It was a mix of seducement and lust "We have room for one more..."

The motion intrigued Tsukasa, causing her to slowly open the door, enter the room, which followed by her closing the door and approaching her twin. "K-Kagami... y-you w-were d-doing s-something l-like t-this?!" Tsukasa sputtered. "Oh, come on... don't act like you didn't enjoy it... You were the one who got off to me getting screwed... I have a dirty twin sister on my hands..." She said, keeping the seductive face and tone highly evident.

"I wonder what they're going to do...?" I thought.

"Dirty little Tsukasa needs to be taught a lesson..." Kagami said.

Tsukasa was a little nervous, but Kagami walked her over to me, and positioned Tsukasa where she was moments ago, between my legs. As Kagami joined in next to her, I couldn't help but feel lucky as Kagami commanded Tsukasa to pleasure me the way she was a few minutes prior. As I enjoyed the feeling of Tsukasa sucking me off. Eventually, the feeling intensified, which caught me by surprise as I looked down to see that Kagami had joined in. They both licked up and down the sides, as well as teasing my tip... "O-ohhhhh... K-Kagami...T-Tsukasa... g-getting a thorough lapping from you two at the same time... feels so good...! I-It's like... heaven...!" My voice raised in audibility. "O-ohhhhhh! Fucck! Kagami...! Tsukasa...! Faster...! Go faster...! B-both your mouths feel so amazing...!" As I reeled my head back In the midst of the pleasure. I knew I couldn't take it anymore...

My lust heated up as if it was like the **Nibelheim incident** caused by **Sephiroth**. Shame too, it appeared to us that Tsukasa was really starting to get into it. "Heh, I think you two have serviced me enough. It's my turn now!" I slowly proceeded to stop Kagami and Tsukasa in their actions. Neither of the twins resisted when I picked them up and gently placed them on the bed. I pulled up their skirts, removed both their panties, and unbuttoned their shirts, followed by positioning the twins next to each other. My lust for Kagami was as strong as ever. I could worry about Tsukasa later.

I went up and rubbed my dick against Kagami's entrance. "Kagami, you're so well worked down here... even the hymen is still intact. Did you save it for me?" I giggled "As expected of a Shrine Maiden, you had to play all innocent like... but that just makes you cuter..." I proceeded to lick Kagami's pussy lightly, just to have some fun teasing her... She yelped at the contact. As fast as Kagami could comprehend, I had already inserted myself into her. I let my lust take over my body completely and started fondling her breasts.

The passionate love was truly a spectacle to be seen, and Tsukasa was right next to us, too. "Mmmm... Kagami... your pussy is so warm and tight... It's clinging onto my dick... like it doesn't even want to let go. It feels so good, Kagami!" Once the pain of her lost virginity ended, and the blood stopped leaking out, Kagami asked me to speed up, which I happily obliged to. I had to lean over her to keep it going... but... "Kagami... Kagami..." I turned her around and lips locked as we kissed. I used my tongue to pry further into her mouth, as she pried further into mine. Eyes, lips, and genitalia locked in passion between us two made Tsukasa start to gain some lust as well. She knew I weren't lying when I said that she got off to her sister getting screwed, that in and of itself was cute, at least to me it was.

Kagami's moans filled the room as I was lost in my lust, I had already came 2 times inside of her, and I already felt a third one coming on... "K-Kagami, I-I'm going to cum again! " I felt Kagami's hips buckle as she convulsed all over me, as I came, her cum was mixed with mine as it shot into her, I fell over her body at the conclusion, panting heavily from all the cumming I did. I then remembered that I couldn't leave Tsukasa unattended for too long, So I did what any one else would have wanted to do, I removed all their articles of clothing and stacked Kagami and Tsukasa on top of each other, a "Hiiragi Sandwich" Is what I like to call it.

I inserted myself in between their bodies so that they both got equal pleasure from it. My tip barely touching their breasts as I rubbed both their pussies, they were wet... like a kitchen sponge.

"O-Onee-chan... Y-your... breasts... our... breasts... touching..." Tsukasa had barely managed to say. Kagami just acknowledged this by rubbing her nipples against Tsukasa's. The stimulation became too much for all of us as I came again, between their sandwiched bodies, along with Kagami and Tsukasa both cumming on me. I was almost worn out... but I had to give Tsukasa some attention too, so I inserted my dick into her as Kagami stimulated her in various other places. When I announced that I was ready to cum, I pulled out of Tsukasa and came the hugest load onto both their bodies. Satisfied, they both laid there adjacent from each other, panting heavily, both covered in my cum. I then laid down in between them. Then we all succumbed to the slumber that came with the night time. Neither of the Hiiragi twins bothered to clean themselves up. I managed to mumble 6 final words before dozing off in the comfort and embrace of the naked Hiiragi twins, with the feeling of my prior stress having evaporated completely. "What an amazing night that was..."

**End**

**A/N: ****Sorry about my long hiatus, I practically found it quite boring to write, but I had always wanted to be in the Lucky Star Universe even if it was fictionally. Oh, and, in case your confused, the OOC is me. Chris is my first name. I'll try to make future stories lengthier. Please let me know if I'm good at writing these lemon scenes, It would really help me out.**

**Definitions:**

**Nibelheim incident: It is the incident where Sephiroth destroys a village by the name of Nibelheim in Final Fantasy 7.**

**Sephiroth: ****An optional boss in Kingdom Hearts ****in Olympus Coliseum****, immensely tough ****boss fight. ****Originally appeared as the antagonist of F****inal ****F****antasy ****7.**


End file.
